Two Juvenile Superheroes
by Jason Starr444
Summary: Damian Wayne and Chris Kent are forced to work together, the problem is that the two of them are the complete opposite of each other. Can the two of them settle their differences in order to defeat a new threat. PLEASE REVIEW. Rated T for dark themes in later chapters.
1. The Meeting

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING THE STORY**

**AN: This is my first story so please no hating. Reviews and critics are much appreciated, they help correct mistakes. I apologize if someone seems out of character. **

**Chris has a superhero identity named Superboy. (What else was I going to call him besides, i****f there are 3 Green Lanterns, 5 Robins, 2 B****lue Beetles why can't there be two Superboys, sorry if I count wrong.)**

**Chris**** is 10 instead of 12 and he obviously escaped the phantom zone. (I'll get on that subject later in the story.)**

* * *

Damian Wayne was wearing his black and white bodysuit as he came down the Batcave and what he saw was something he did not expect to find: Dick, Barbara, and Tim in costume, talking to some kid who was about his age. The other kid was wearing a blue superman t-shirt, jeans, and red shoes. He had brown hair, and he had blue eyes

Dick turned to Tim and said "Tim, I can't believe you never mentioned this kid before."

"Yeah, he's such a sweetie." Barbara added, causing the little boy to blush.

"Hey you should join us when were fighting crime." Tim said "I hear your good on the field."

"Thanks." the boy said gleefully.

Damien couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the attention the teens were giving this kid, what was so special about him anyway. He on the other hand was Robin, the fifth and best boy wonder.

"Who's he?"Damian demanded loudly,causing everyone to turn their heads toward the boy wonder.

"Hi, I'm Chris." He greeted extending his hand for Damian to shake.

"I'm Damian." he replied rudely refusing to shake. Chris awkwardly withdrew his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Damian demanded.

"My dad and I flew here, because he needed to talk with Batman about something." answered Chris, he really didn't know what his dad and Batman had to talk about but he was happy to get another opportunity to see Tim again.

Damian raised an eyebrow when he mentioned he 'flew'.

"This is Superman's adopted son, Chris Kent A.K.A. the second Superboy." said Dick

"Tt, well I'm Robin and Batman's _real_ son." Damian said proudly. Chris couldn't help but feel a little angry at the way he mentioned 'real'.

"I trained with the League of Assassins and the world's greatest detective. Who did you train with?" Damian asked mockingly.

"Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, and the other Superboy." answered Chris.

"Oh and I suppose they have hold your hand everywhere you go." Damian mocked.

"That's enough Damian." ordered a voice that came from the stairs, it was Batman as he and Superman walked toward the kids. Damian observed the Man of Steel and said. "So you're the great Man of Steel, huh?Tt, why does everyone go all crazy for someone who's not even human?"

**"Dont talk about my dad like that!"** Chris shouted as he got in Damian's face, no one picks on his family. Damian just glared back at the young Kryptonian.

"Chris" Superman said to his son in a warning tone.

"Sorry" Chris said as he reluctantly got out of Damian's face and calmed down.

"And you" Batman said referring to his son "Apologize to Superman **now**."

"Sorry" grumbled Damian, knowing not to disobey his dad.

Just then two people super sped into the Batcave, it was Conner and Kara.

"Kara, Conner!" Chris instantly ran to Supergirl and gave her a hug. Kara immediately hugged Chris back, which increased Damian's jealousy. Chris then sped toward Conner and gave him a hug, Conner just smiled and hugged him as well.

"So Bruce, why'd you call us here." Barbara asked.

Batman walked over to the Bat Computer and began typing in something. Everyone joined the Great Detective to see what they've been called for. Pictures of blown up buildings appeared on the computer.

"Their have been bombs going off in buildings, towers, cars, helicopters, even weapons and they all have one thing in common, they're property of Lex Luthor." Batman explained.

"I managed to grab one before it activated." Superman explained as he held out the bomb. The bomb was the double the size of an man's hand, the shape of a cylinder, was black, and it had a LuthorCorp sign on it.

"Guess the bad guys guys are getting sloppy." Supergirl joked.

"No, they purposely left it there deactivated. No there nothing on it except saying that it's designed by Lex." said Superman

"That doesn't make sense why would Lex destroy his own stuff?" Barbara asked.

"He didn't someone else did." Superman replied. He knew Luthor would never blow up his own stuff unless it was necessary to kill him.

"Also, Dick here has told us that Joker's gang has gotten their hands on LuthorCorp weapons and are trading them in Bludhaven." said Batman

"So not only do we need to worry about Luthor's bombs, but his whole we need to worry about Luthor's whole weapon system?" asked Conner

"Most likely." Batman replied "And no doubt there going to start using them." He then turned toward Damian then towards Chris. Superman knew what Batman was thinking it was what the main thing Bruce wanted to discuss with him alone about. Superman let out a sigh, he was glad Chris didn't have to wear his Solar Watch anymore since he learned to control his powers better. He just hoped that Batman didn't give his son any access to kryptonite.

Batman and sighed and said "Damian and Chris I need you two to work together."

"WHAT!" shouted Damian and Chris.

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think love it, hate it, please review and correct me if I made any mistakes.**


	2. The Objective and Training

**KaiSahdower: You'll most likely see the two kids working together mostly in chapter 4, the first 3 are of them mostly learning what their objective is.**

**Jackson Miles: You'll learn why they're working together for in this chapter.**

**Crossover15: Thanks, I keep forgetting that it's Lexcorp instead of Luthorcorp because that was the original name before Lex took over.**

**Norza: Don't worry I'm doing more just have some trouble making up my mind and yes Damian is such a jerk but that's kind of why I like him.**

* * *

"But father I don't want to work with him." Damien protested.

"Mr. Batman sir, I really don't think I should team up with him can't I work with someone else instead?" Chris asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

Batman said "No, we need you two to investigate a certain summer school in Metropolis." Batman replied, confusing Damien "Wait, Bombs are going off everywhere and you want to sent us to some stupid school?"

"Why do you need them to investigate a summer school, is one of the teachers a bad guy?" asked Chris.

"Don't know all I know is that someone from that school is responsible for all of this." answered Batman.

"What makes you think that?" asked Conner. He knew kids could be mischievous and very naughty but he didn't see how or why any kid would steal from Lex, since the only people who knew Lex's true colors are members Justice League.

Batman took a deep breath then began his explanation "There has been some suspicious activity going on. Some of the students start acting weird; they keep wandering off at night, they keep drawing symbol that's like Superman's but with a 'D', and they keep mentioning something or someone called 'Darktide'. To the kids, to the adults, then to the neighborhood and almost the city. That's why we need you two; to find out where they're headed and find out what's going on. You two will be riding the bus to that school tomorrow."

"But I don't want to work with him!"shouted both Chris and Damian.

Superman sighed and said "Chris look, I know Damian isn't the friendliest kid, but right know we need you two to do this." He then turned his head toward Damian to know that he was talking to both of the youngsters. "We need you two to catch this guy, we don't know anything about him or her. You two are the sons of the wolds greatest superheroes I think you two can work together, just like me and Bruce, Kara and Barbara, Conner and Tim, even Karen and Helena."

"Okay" Chris groaned.

"Fine" Damian groaned.

Batman decided that the two should get use to one another each other so he said "Now the two of you train together while we head out, Damian show Chris where we train."

"One second." Damian replied as he left to get something, he shortly came back and glared at Chris, who glared back, as he led the little Kryptonian out of the bat cave. The younger heroes honestly didn't know how this was going to work out. Chris was a sweet, innocent, respectful, and a little naive kid. Damian on the other hand was a foul-mouthed, cunning, arrogant, and intelligent kid.

"Are you guys sure there this is such a good idea, you know that Damian isn't a team player right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Barbara said agreeing with Tim.

"Yes but I have my reasons." answered Batman.

"Clark how can you send him with Damian, he's a bad influence on Chris?!" asked Kara fearfully.

"Kara relax I'm sure these two will do just fine." reassured Superman.

"Are you sure?" asked Conner.

"Of course." answered Superman. Truthfully he knew this wasnt going to be easy but he hoped it would work out in the end.

"Alright everyone wait here I need to go check on something." Batman said as he went to the weapon lounge.

Conner whispered into Tim's ear with a smirk and said "Those two are never going to be friends."

"Oh yeah." Tim whispered back in agreement and smirking.

"Conner some of us have super hearing me and Kal-El heard you." Kara replied in annoyance.

Just then Batman came back looking pissed (more than usual). "Who took the kryptonite gloves!?" he demanded "They're gone!"

Everyone glanced at each other in confusion.

Superman said "It wasnt any of us. Nobody was near the weapon lounge except...oh no."

* * *

He bolted into Wayne Manor and into the gym. The rest of the group catched up and saw Damian wearing the kryptonite gloves trying to throw punches at in ill-looking Chris who was dodging the blows with his speed.

"Damian take off the gloves now!" Batman ordered.

Hearing the dark knight's voice Chris stopped dodging and stared at the older heroes. Damian took this opportunity to strike Chris at the side of his face causing Chris to fall back and hold his right cheek in pain. Damian had a smug look on his face.

"Chris!" Superman shouted as he tend to the young Kryptonian's aid.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kon.

"Christ! Is he okay" said a worried Barbara

"Damian, what did you did that for?" Dick asked in shock.

"" said Tim.

"**You!**" Kara shouted pointing at Damian. Before she could charge at the boy wonder, Superman and Kon quickly restrained her.

"Kara calm down." Superman said

"I will not be calmed Kal-El, that little brat hit Chris with kryptonite!" Kara said trying to escape the two Kryptonian's grasps.

Chris moaned as he got. Damian charged at Chris to strike him again but when he got close enough, Chris punched (well more like a pushed) him in the chest sending him crashing into a punching bag.

"Chris!" said Superman in a warning tone, as he and Conner finally released a calmed down Kara.

"I didn't kill him or injure him either!" Chris said in alarm.

Alfred, who heard some loud noise in the gym room, entered and observed the area. "Might I ask what the commotion is all about Master Bruce?"

"Nothing Alfred, just kids being...kids." Batman answered.

Damian recovered from the impact of the push and was mad. "You son of a-" Damian was about to charge again but Chris quickly used heat vision to burn down the kryptonite gloves. Damian took off the gloves and held his burned hands together in pain.

"That's enough!" Batman ordered. "Chris get Damian some ice to put on his hands and then both of you go outside now."

The two young heroes exit the room while glaring at each other.

"Tim and Kon go change and keep in eye on them, while me and the rest of us head out." said Batman.

The two teens nodded as they left the room to go change into their regular clothes.

Dick knew that there was another reason for the Batman wanting the two kids to work together, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Dick also knew that Superman knew the other reason but he decided to confront them about it later as Batman signaled the remaining heroes to follow him, leaving Alfred to dispose the burned kryptonite gloves.

* * *

Metallo, Parasite, Livewire, Bane, Clayface, and Killer Croc walked into a dark room were there was a table surrounded by guards and lightbulb above the table.

"So were all here now we've sent bombs everywhere for you now I want to know who's in charge!" demanded Metallo. "And I want proof of the 10 billion dollars!"A dark figure suddenly moved from the shadows, placed a case on the table and slid it toward Metallo who opened it and smiled. Inside the case was in fact 10 billion dollars.

"And there is enough for all of us right?" Livewire asked suspiciouslyas she shoved Metallo aside.

The figure nodded.

"How do we know you aint lying?" Killer Croc asked.

The small figure slid a laptop toward them Livewire opened it and it showed a recording of guards surrounding cases full of money.

Bane replied "Before we go, might I know the face of our new boss."

The dark figure nodded as he walked into the light revealing his face. The super villains were in shock, they never would have expected someone like this. But they still were going to do whatever he said, after all this guy has good money.

"Never thought I'd be working for someone like you." Clayface said chuckling.

* * *

**AN: And that's the end for chapter 2. By the way I don't know why some people don't like Damian or Chris. I mean know I know he was a little brat when he was first introduced but he...improved. Chris wasnt liked because apparently he was just there, when he was first introduced I personally thought he was an okay kid but I grew to love him when The Third Kryptonian Arc came out AND WHY WASNT KON IN THAT! **

**AN: OK if there are any mistakes or misspelling that I overlooked please tell me.**


	3. Adjusting

Chris poured ice into two plastic bags and placed them on both of Damian's hands which were laid out near the sink. Damian continued to give Chris an angry glare as he held them with his burned hands.

"Look I'm sorry Damian but you started it." Chris said defending himself.

"Tt" was the only thing that came out but Damian he knew he was right. Damian honestly know why he wanted to used the kryptonite gloves on Chris.

'Well I'm going to work with this guy might as well try to make friends with him.' Chris thought he than said "It's got to be cool to have a dad like Batman right, with all that cool stuff right?"

"Yeah." replied Damian. Chris noticed that there was a little anger in Damian's voice.

"So what types of things you do when you're not Robin." asked Chris.

"Tt, why do you need to know?" Damian said rudely.

"Nothing I was just curious." Chris said defensively.

"Tt, so what's it like having Superman for a dad?" asked Damian.

"It's awesome we go flying, beat up bad guys, go into space, and meet other heroes like the Flash." Chris said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Damian muttered "I'm going to go change out of my bodysuit." he said, he wanted to get away from the Kryptonian kid after he heard what he and his dad did together.

"What about your hands?" Chris asked in concern.

"Um they're feeling better. Why don't you go do something that's actually useful while I'm gone." said Damian, Chris sensed some anger in Damian's voice.

"Okay." said Chris

Damian wasnt lying his hands were feeling better. He didn't know why he was feeling such jealousy toward Chris. He walked down the hall and heard Conner and Tim's voice, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on them as they finished changing, he hid around the corner.

"I don't understand why we have to stay and babysit." Tim complained "I mean, I like kids and all but has Bruce forgotten the last time he left me alone with Damian?"

"Yeah, I don't think I could babysit kids like Damian without wanting to punch them." Conner joked, which made Tim giggle.

Damian just scowled at the comment.

"Remember when Chris became Nightwing?" asked Tim

Damian was shock at this. How could someone like Chris take the Nightwing title? Only Dick can be Nightwing.

"A bit, what about ?" asked Conner.

"Well not that I'm complaining but why did he choose Nightwing when he transformed into an adult and became a hero in the Phantom Zone, I mean I was expecting him to pick a name like Powerboy or something?"

"Well he wasnt actually Earth's type of Nightwing he was Krypton's type of Nightwing." answered Conner.

"Huh?" Tim asked confused by the detail, Damian was also confused.

"Okay I don't know much but Clark told me that Knightwing along with Flamebird were legends of Krypton that were the names of some Kryptonian heroes took. I don't really know much about it." Conner tried to explain.

"By the way I know this isn't any of my business but how did Chris even get into the Phantom Zone?" asked Tim

Conner took a deep breath and explained how much he knew. "Okay Clark told me that Zod and his allies came back and tried to take Chris back and the Phantom Zone was about to suck the world up."

"What happened?" Tim asked

"He realised that he was the main reason the portal wouldn't close so he let himself get sucked in along with Zod and his teammates. He gave up his own happiness to save the world." Conner explained.

"My god." Tim said, not really knowing what to say.

"I'm just glad we got him out." said Conner.

Damian clenched his fist and walked out in jealousy, he didn't know why the story of Chris saving the world bother him so much. Damian finally arrived at his room and changed into normal clothes. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and some jeans.

He returned to the kitchen to find Chris cleaning up the dishes and Alfred sitting down and enjoying some tea.

"I say, this is some fine hot chocolate you made Master Chris." Alfred complimented.

"Thanks!" said Chris happily.

"Tt, so you can make hot chocolate." Damian said in sarcastic and making his presence known. "So what."

"Oh hey, what took you so long?" asked Chris curiously.

"None of your business." Damian replied almost in anger.

Chris just shrugged and put the last plate away, Conner and Tim arrived in the kitchen.

"Hi guys." said Chris

"Bruce said we have to watch you two." replied Tim.

"What!? We don't need babysitters!" shouted Damian.

"Quit whining birdie." said an annoyed Conner, which gave Damian a bit of temper.

"Hey Damian, now that your hands are feeling better do you wanna go outside like your dad said?" Chris asked.

"Fine" he replied. The two kids walked out to the backyard while Conner and Tim watched from the window.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Chris.

"We could play with Titus." asked Damian as he than whistled for his dog to come to him. The great dane suddenly came out of nowhere and managed to tackle Chris who was caught off guard by the dog's presence. Titus than began to lick Chris's face causing him to laugh and trying to avoid the slobbering tongue.

"Great first Tim, then Barbara, then Dick, and now my dog." Damian muttered to himself.

Chris finally got up and tried to wipe the saliva off his face, while Titus panted happily and wagged his tail.

"You have a cool dog." Chris complimented, as he stroked Titus behind the ears.

"Tt, thanks I guess." Damian said.

* * *

A 30 minutes have passed. Damian threw the small red ball for Titus to fetch, Titus grabbed it from the grass. The great dane than ran to Chris who took it than threw for Titus to fetch again, the great dane than retrieved it and gave it to Damian. They kept on repeating this process.

"So do you have a dog too?" Damian asked.

"Yeah his name is Rex." said Chris.

"What kind of dog is he?" Damian asked.

"He's a Golden Retriever." Chris answered. Chris threw the ball again but then heard, Conner and Tim enter the backyard.

"Both of your dads are back, they said they want both of you to come inside." said Tim. As the two younger kids followed the two teens inside the building. As soon as Damian and Chris came in with Titus, Damian told the dog to go off somewhere. The two kids arrived at the family room to find everyone else there waiting for them in normal clothes. The two kid noticed that Clark looked a bit unsure about something. Clark began to speak. "Look, Damian your going to have to sleep over with Chris and I."

"WHAT!" shouted both Damian and Chris.

"I told you we should have told them earlier." Clark said to Bruce who just gave Clark a glare.

"KAL-EL-I MEAN CLARK ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kara shouted.

"No I'm not crazy." Clark replied. "But Joker is."

"But why does he have to sleep over?" asked Chris.

"Because the school is in Metropolis and you both need to catch the bus at 7:00 in the morning." Clark answered

Damian did not know how it could get any worse he had to work with this kid and now he has to sleep over at his house. Can things get any worse?

"And Chris he's sleeping in your bed."

Both Damian and Chris felt sick to their stomach. Damian questioned why he even thought that last part.

* * *

"YOU LIVE IN JUST A CRAPPY APARTMENT!" shouted Damian as he and everyone else was outside with Lois.

"Be happy I even agreed to let you stay for what you did to Chris." Lois said, she knew this kid for five minutes and already she knew she was not going to like him and not just because of what he did to her son on the phone.

"Um Damian have you seen the inside of the apartment I wouldn't call it crappy." said Tim

"Shut up!" shouted Damian, Tim just rolled his eyes.

"_Whyyyyyy_ did you have to bring us?" Conner asked Clark in frustration, extending the word 'why'

"Because one of you will have to watch the kids tomorrow, when they have to go patrol together." answered Clark.

"And why can't you and Bruce do it." asked Conner.

"Because me and Bruce need to have a discussion with the Justice League, tomorrow."

"Ok since Conner has super strength he should stay and watch them." Tim suggested.

"Hey!" Conner exclaimed in alarm but then he smirked and said "You know Tim should babysit too besides he knows Damian very well."

"Fine you both will stay." said Bruce.

Tim glared at Conner who said "If I'm going to suffer your going to suffer with me."

Damian was getting really ticked off know he had to be babysit while he was fighting crime. **"Now I have to be babysit by Tim and Conner! It's bad enough I have to stay with a bunch of aliens that shouldnt even be on this planet!"**

That was the last straw for Kara, she lunged at Damian but Conner and Chris quickly restrained her. Chris may have been small but he still had super strength like his dad. Lois stomped over to Damian to set him straight but Clark grabbed Damian by the back of his shirt and lifted him in the air. "Hey what are you doing!? Put me down!"

Clark said nothing and walked down the street ignoring Damian's constant shouting. Tim couldn't help but giggled and said "Oh this is going to be good." Conner and Kara glanced at each other than smiled they knew that whatever was coming they were going to love it. Chris knew Clark was going to teach Damian lesson, and was glad that his dad never had to discipline him like this. Barbara had no idea what Clark was about to do but couldn't wait. Dick was curious to where this was going do to him never seeing this side of Clark. Bruce had never seen Clark act like this toward a child, but if he tried anything Bruce will use kryptonite (which he did not have on him). Everyone followed Clark down the sidewalk. Tim took out his phone and started recording this.

Damian shouted **"Put me down right now!"**

Clark carried Damian into an alley and dropped him and walked more into the alley. Damian landed on his bottom and into a puddle. Tim laughed as Damian had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Damian..." Clark said still having his back face Damian. Damian was startled on how the Kryptonian said his name. Everyone suddenly felt a cold breeze going through the alley. "Damian..." Clark said again. Damian was starting to feel a little creeped out. "You don't seem to understand." Clark spoke in a ominous way. "Here the rules are different such as" Clark slowly turned around and had a dark look on his face, which send shivers down Damian's spine. "1: We do not cuss, 2: we don't call anyone names,3: we do not threaten anyone, 4: we treat everyone with respect." Clark was now inches in front of Damian. Clark suddenly punched the nearby brick wall shattering it into a million pieces, he was careful not to knock down the entire building.

Clark bent down and got in Damian's face and asked "Are we clear Mr. Wayne?" "YES!" Damian said now completely scared, everyone else watched in amazement. Tim tried not to laugh at Damian scared face, he had never seen the brat this scared before. "Good, now apologize." Clark ordered.

"I'M SORRY!" Damian said in fear.

"Thank you." Clark than sounding calmer.

Clark than stood up and walked out of the alley. Damian just sighed in relief, he was never **ever** going to mess with Superman, **EVER.**

"Wow he can be a lot scarier than I thought." Dick said in amazement, Lois just smirked at that comment.

* * *

Damian hated to say this but Tim was right, the apartment wasnt crappy at all, it was awesome. Damian tried not look like he was impressed but he knew Clark knew because he smiled at him.

"Chris why don't you go show Damian your room." said Clark.

"Sure." replied Chris as he led Damian, who was dragging his suitcase, upstairs. When Chris opened the door to let Damian in he was tackled to the floor by a golden retriever which was now licking his face.

"He likes you." Chris said giggling.

"Get this dog off me." Daimian ordered as he tried to evade the wet tongue. Chris whistled, which got the dog to stop licking Damian and trotted toward him. Damian got up and tried to wash the saliva off his face.

"So this is your dog Rex?" Damian asked.

"Yeah" Chris answered petting the golden retriever.

Damian observed the room and it wasnt half bad actually, Chris had a nice bed, a nice desktop, a nice to chest, a nice desk, and a nice laptop.

"Tt, not bad." Damian said.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Chris said

Damian, who had nothing better to do, followed him.

When two children came downstairs they found Clark gone.

"Hey where's dad?" Chris asked.

"He went out to fight some gang of robots." answered Conner who was talking to Tim.

The two boys walked over to the balcony and looked down to see the action, but they were to high to see.

"Hey wanna see the action from a close place?" Chris asked Damian with a little enthusiasm.

"Um...sure." Damian said.

Damian was caught off guard when Chris wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey what are you-" Damian protested but Chris lifted him into the air.

"I can walk!" Dick shouted, giving Chris a dark glare.

"Quit whining." Chris replied as he as they soared down, seeing how high they were Damian put both his arms around Chris as if his life depended on it. When they finally landed safely at the park behind the bush. Damian immediately pushed himself away from the little Kryptonian and said **"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."**

Chris just giggled and pointed toward his dad fighting silver androids. One of the them looked like a king, one looked like it had blonde hair, one looked like a queen, one looked like a woman one was half black and half white and had the number 10 on her shoulder, and the last one looked one was bald and had an ace symbol on his chest and forehead.

King extended his arms and shot out fire, but do to Superman's invulnerability it did nothing. Ace than charged at Superman in full rage and started punching his face but he just stood there unfazed by the punches. Superman caught Ace's fist and ripped it off. Ace than tried to punch Superman with his other hand but Superman send a powerful punch to the android's chest which dismembered him from his lower body shutting him down.

Jack shot bullets out of his hands like a machine gun and fired them at Superman. Superman quickly sped up to Jack as the bullets bounced off him. Superman punched right through the android's chest, shutting him down. Superman took his fist out causing Jack to fall to the ground.

Ten ran up behind Superman while Queen threw cards at him. Superman grabbed Ten and used the android as a shield for the cards. The cards blew up and destroyed Ten. Queen threw the card bombs at Superman again but he used his super breath to blow them right back at the android.

King continued to shoot out fire at the man of steel but Superman quickly sped to him and uzed his freeze breath to freeze him. Superman saw the light go out in King's robotic eyes.

"Whoah." Damian said at a loss for words. Now he knew why everyone was crazy for Superman.

"You see that?" Chris asked Damian knowing that the other kid was now impressed.

"Yeah." Damian said. He honestly didnt know what Superman could do. All he knew was that he could fly, is super strong, and is weak to kryptonite (because his father kept on saying that if he turns evil he will use kryptonite on him).

"Tt, anything else he can do?" Damian asked.

"I also have heat vision." Clark said, behind the two boys.

Damian and Chris were both startled by Clark's sudden appearance, he was in his normal clothes.

"Alright boys let head home." Clark replied as he walked back to the apartment, the kids followed him.

* * *

After a few hours Kara, Barbara, Dick, and Bruce left the apartment. Damian had to admit that dinner wasnt half bad, the chicken was good, the rice was good, the brocoli wasnt that different, and the cookies Lois made were really good. Conner and Tim had to sleep on different couches sleeping.

The two kids took their baths and put ton their pajamas.

"What side do you wanna sleep on? Chris asked..

"The right side." Damian answered.

The two kids went to their side of the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

2 guards stood in front of the LexCorp building. One of them was suddenly shot in the head, the other guard went to check on his partner but a kitchen knife pierced him on his back, killing him.

On the fifth floor of LuthorCorp one of the chief guards was about to head into Lex's weapon lounge but stopped when he heard someone's footsteps.

"Hey what are you kids doing here? This is not a playground now get out-"

The chief guard stopped when a pink aura went into his mouth. The chief guard appeared to be hypnotize typed in the password and opened the door for the kids to enter. One of the kids stopped and stare at the kryptonite. He grabbed a chunk of it, lifted his shirt up and opened his chest. There was some kind of ancient rock sealed inside of it. The kid placed the kryptonite next to his chest then closed it. He ran up to catch up with the other kids.

One of the othe kids found some blue aura inside a glass case. The kid punched threw the glass, shattering it inot a million pieces and plunges his knife into the blue aura. The kid smirked as the knife began to glow blue.

One of the kids, who appeared to be the leader, found what he was looking for; more bombs. The leader of the group took out a phone and began to dial someone called **JJ**.

The chief guard than took out his gun , aimed it at his head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**AN: Who are these mysterious childrem and why are they doing terible things. How**** will Damian and Chris behave in summer school.**

**Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes.**


	4. First Day of Summer School

Conner and Tim were asked by Clark to go wake up the Chris and Damian for school. When they opened the door to Chris's room they tried to hold in their giggles for the scene before them. Chris and Damian were in bed with their arms around each other and snuggling with each other. There faces were inches from each other, if they moved their head together in an inch they would kiss.

A giggling Tim quickly took out his phone and took a picture of the scene. The two teens noticed that the two kids were stirring and quickly exited the room.

Chris and Damian opened their eyes to find themselves inches from each other's faces with their bodies wrapped around each other.

"AUGH!" The two boys yelped and immediately backed up away from each other and fell off the bed. They both stood up and blushed. Damian shouted "Why the hell- heck are you doing?!"

"Me!? Why were you trying to kiss me?!" Chris shouted back.

"I am not gay OK!" Damian shouted.

"Well neither am I!" Chris shouted.

They both crossed their arms and turned around saying "Hmph!".

They slowly turned their heads to look at each other than turned back with another "Hmph!"

After the two boys finally got over their little 'incident', they brushed their teeth, put on their clothes. They wore something simple; Chris wore a blue pocket shirt with jeans while Damian wore a black short-sleeved shirt with jeans. The two came downstairs to find everyone eating pancakes. Damian took notice that Clark was wearing glasses, to his shame he almost didn't recognize him. "Good morning Chris and Damian." Clark greeted.

"Morning dad." said Chris.

"Morning Mr. Kent." said Damian.

They sat down as three pancakes were place in front of them, Damian just stared at his plate for a minute than turned to Chris who was cutting up his pancakes and then happily eating it. He grabbed his fork and knife and began to cut it. Damian took a bite out of the pancakes, it tasted really good. Damian took another bite, he could have not have enough of this stuff. Who knew Superman could cook.

When Damian ate all of his pancakes and drink all of his orange juice, he asked "Mr. Kent can I...please have some more." Damian braced himself for the tease and the shocked looks he was about to receive.

"Sure." Clark said as he put down his coffee and went to go cook some more pancakes.

Damian was relieve that he only got a shocked look from Tim. Lois, Conner, and Chris were just enjoying their breakfast.

Superman placed three pancakes on Damian's plate again and Damian started cutting fast, just wanting to eat these pancakes again. He heard Tim giggled so he turned to Tim and gave him the death glare.

Tim chuckled and said "Hope you slept well- oof!"

He was cut off when Conner's elbow hit him in the arm, Tim glared at Conner who shook his head in disagreement.

"You two remember where to go?" Clark asked.

"Yeah." Both kids replied.

After everyone finished eating Chris and Damian started packing their stuff for school. Rex trotted over to the two kids and greeted them. Chris stroked the golden retriever by the ear much to the dog's delight. Damian took note that Rex was almost as big as Titus.

"You done?" Damian asked.

"Almost just let me feed Rex." Chris said as he went to get Rex's blue dog bowl, and poured dog food into it. Chris laid Rex's bowl on the floor and the large dog happily ate his food.

Chris smiled "Okay let's go."

"Bye dad, bye mom, bye Conner, bye Tim, bye Rex!" Chris called out.

"Bye!" Everyone replied back.

Chris took his glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"That's your disguise." Damian asked in a mocked.

"Yes." Chris answered.

"Tt,that's stupid." said Damian

"Hey I never complain about what you wear." said Chris, starting to get annoyed. "And besides, you saw my dad wearing glasses and you seemed fine with that."

"Well that's different because he's um" Damian thought and said "because he's Superman."

"I thought that only worked for Batman, anyway I'm Superboy and besides Conner wears glasses too."

"Tt"

The boys exit the apartment building and began walking to the bus stop. When they got there they found other kids waiting for the school bus. Chris recognized one of the kids as Adam Grant, the son of Cat Grant.

"Hey Adam." Chris greeted

Adam turned to Chris and said "Oh hey Chris."

"What are you doing in summer school?" Chris asked curiously.

Adam rubbed the back of his head nervously "I kind of got into a lot of trouble for prank calling and my mom made me go to summer school for punishment, since she has to work."

"Oh" Chris said. Chris remembered a time when Adam phone pranked his mom at the apartment once, not knowing it was her, and Lois saw Adam's ID number on her cellphone and Adam got in trouble.

"Um Chris, who's he?" Adam referring to Damian.

"My name is none of your concern." Damian said in a threatening tone.

Chris just rolled his eyes and said "This is Damian Wayne."

Damian gave Chris a menacing glare, which he ignored.

"Wayne as in Bruce Wayne." Adam asked, Chris nodded "I didn't know Mr. Wayne had a son."

The bus suddenly pulled up and all the kids got on the bus. Damian decided to sit down with Chris for some reason and after a few minutes Damian whispered angrily "Why the hell did you tell that kid who I was?!"

"He asked a question, it's not like I told him you were Robin!" Chris whispered back, annoyed by Damian's complaint.

"Look _Kent_, I don't appreciate you going off blabbing off my name to people!" Damian said no longer whispering.

"Well I don't appreciate you nagging all the time!" Chris said, who also stopped whispering.

Both of the boys turned away from each other and said "Hmph!"

* * *

After a few minutes the two boys walked into the school and into their classroom.

They looked around and that only two desks werent taken and that they were together in the middle. Both of the kids grumbled on how they have to sit next to each other. As soon as they sat down the teacher came in.

The teacher was a middle-aged woman with brown hair that was pinned up. The name plate on her desk said that her name was 'Mrs. Goner'. The teacher looked like a decent person but both Damian and Chris still wondered if she was the one they were looking after. She began to take attendance and call out names.

"Adam Grant." she called out.

"Here." Adam said.

"Ben Knox." Mrs. Goner called out

"Here." said a freckled red-head kid said that looked big.

"Cadine Barker"

"Here." said a kid with a black mohawk.

"Charles Buntz"

"Present." said a chubby boy with brown hair.

"Chris Kent"

"Here." Chris said.

"Damian Wayne"

"-Tt- here" Damian muttered.

"Dax Luthor."

Both Chris and Damian's eyes widen as soon as the teacher said the last name.

"Here" said a boy who had short black hair.

"Deidre Dennis"

"Here!" said a cheerful girl with blonde hair.

"Deila Dennis"

"Here!" a nother cheerful girl with blonde hair said, she was obviously Deidre's twin.

"Jake Prizer."

"Present." said a kid with black hair who was smiling mischievously.

"Jeanna Morfit." Mrs. Goner called out.

"Here." A girl said raising her hand, her long brown hair. Damian and Chris had to admit that she looked a bit pretty.

"Jonas Corfin"

"Here." The kid was wearing glasses and had black hair.

"Kevin Whitney."

"Here." said a kid with brown hair.

"Lester Luthor."

Both of Chris and Damian's eyes widen again at the last name.

"Here." grumbled a kid with short red hair.

"Mike Weller."

"Here" said a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Steven Bender."

"Here." said a boy with short blonde hair.

"Stewart Winthorp."

"Here." said a boy who had long blond hair. Chris and Damian noticed that he looked a little goth.

"Okay looks like everyone's here." said Mrs. Goner "Hello class, I'm Mrs. Goner and I'll be your teacher for summer school."

* * *

Sin Lance A.K.A. Clear Canary jumped from roof to roof in Star City. She was wearing a white jacket, white jeans, and a white bandana covering her mouth and nose. She hasn't exactly told her foster parents that she was out patrolling the streets even though she was told a hundred times to let them know when she was going out to be Clear Canary. She wasnt even suppose to be out on her own when patrolling but Sin thought it was ok besides she wasnt going to be out that long.

Clear Canary soon saw someone else running ahead of her.

"Hey who are you!?" She demanded.

The figure just ran.

"Hey wait a minute!" she demanded and began chasing the figure, she got close enough to know the size but not the person. The person she was chasing was a kid, a pretty agile one. Clear Canary knew those moves werent taught o just anybody and wondered where this kid had trained. Clear Canary saw that the next building was to far to jump to, but the mysterious kid was still running to the edge.

The next thing was something Clear Canary didn't expect; the kid jumped off the roof.

Clear Canary hurried to the edge to find that the kid was diving head first into an alley and landed on his feet.

"He must be a meta." Clear Canary said to herself. She looked down to see the kid opened a nearby door and slammed it shut. Clear Canary carefully climbed down and slowly opened the door, inside was an abandoned industrial site. She didn't see the kid anywhere. "Where'd he go?" she said out loud. She walked in to search for the kid when suddenly the door was slam shut. She turned toward the door but saw no one there.

Only the Sun shining down through the rainbow showed light in the room. Clear Canary heard something coming from the ceiling, but she didn't know what.

Clear Canary felt someone kick at her back sending her to the wall. She got up and saw that it was the kid he was chasing he was wearing black and blue armor. Clear Canary got up and charged at the armored kid but he just threw a punch her at her face sending her flying into the wall again. The kid walked toward her and summoned a bright light in his han. The light disappeared revealing a black handle. The kid activated it and a blue saber came out of the handler.

The kid swinged at her, but she rolled out of the way. The kid was than tried to stab her managing to cut her arm and leg, Clear Canary cried in pain from the wounds she received. The armored kid than summoned a blue light and made the blue saber sword vanished.

Sin took this as a taught and charged at him in rage. She punch the kid at the side of the face making the kid move his head. The punch on her armor hurt her fist. The turned his head back and grabbed her by the neck. The little girl tried to gasp for air while trying to pry the armored kid's arms off her. Clear Canary noticed that the armored kid seemed to be hesitant, causing him to loosen his grip.

Clear Canary took this opportunity to escape his grip and tried to kick him in the stomach. But due to the armor her kick did nothing. The armored kid threw a powerful kick to her stomach which sends her flying. But the attack didn't end there, the kid grabbed her by th leg in the air and swinged her to the ceiling. Clear Canary grunted in pain when her back hit the ceiling and was in more pain when she fell back to the floor. Sin could feel blood coming from out of her mouth.

The armored kid grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air.

"Put me down!" Clear Canary shouted.

She grabbed the armored kid's helmet and pulled it up to his mouth.

"Gah!" The boy screeched, and pushed Sin to the floor. The kid than put his helmet back on. Clear Canary threw another punch but the boy grabbed her arm and moved behind her while stretching the arm out. Sin tried her best to escape the grip but could not due to the boy's super strength.

The boy than lifted his right arm above Sin's arm and brought his elbow down breaking Sin's arm.

Sin screamed in pain and felt tears come down her face, she was crying as Clear Canary, this was humiliating for her. The boy released her and she fell to the floor.

The boy looked down at her and watched, he didn't laugh he just watched. He than looked at his hands and ran out of the building not daring to look back.

After a few minutes the door opened again, the last thing Sin saw before blacking out was the second Green Arrow running toward her with a horrified expression.

* * *

'This is boring.' Damian thought, seeing Chris's expression he knew he was thinking the same thing. "How long do we have to be here?" Damian mumbled.

"Relax we should have recess in like 15 minutes." Chris said looking at the clock.

Damian groaned. Why couldn't they just do a stake out, yeah it might take forever but it was better than this. Damian felt something hit the back of his neck. He turned around to find Cadine laughing while holding a spit ball launcher.

"Do not do that again!" Damian whispered in a threatening tone. Damian turned back toward the teacher who was saying something about fractions when he felt another spit wad hit the back of his neck. Damian was starting to get annoyed. He turned around and shouted "You do that one more time and I'll break your face!"

"Do we have a problem Mr. Wayne?" Mrs. Goner suddenly asked.

"Yeah, tell this asshole to stop throwing spit balls at me." Damian ordered.

"Young man we do not speak that kind of language." said Mrs. Goner. She turned to Cadine and held out her hand. "Hand it over."

Cadine just groaned and gave the spit wad launcher to the teacher

"Now leave Damian alone or there will be no recess for you." Mrs. Goner warned.

Cadine groaned again.

Even though he didn't show, it Damian was grateful that the teacher stopping the punk. But Damian still wanted to teach Cadine a lesson.

* * *

The bell for recess rung, and children immediately stormed outside.

"So do you think we should use this time to find the kid responsible?" Chris asked Damian.

Damian just ignored Chris and saw Cadine laughing with Jake, Ben, Stewart, and Charles on the playground.

"Hey you what the hell was that about!?" Damian demanded a he got on the playground.

Cadine just laughed and walked toward the young kid.

All the kids gathered around the playground, and watched the scene. Chris knew tension was rising so he was about to get on the playground when he heard Kevin wince. Chris turned around to fins Kevin holding his head in pain.

"Kevin are you okay?" Chris asked, concerned for the other kid.

Kevin stopped holding his head and gave Chris a dark look.

"Kevin?"

Chris was caught off guard when Kevin tried to punch, but Chris managed to dodge out of the way.

Back on the playground Cadine asked innocently "What was what?"

"You know, aiming spit balls at my head!" Damian shouted.

"Oh that's nothing as close as to doing something like this." Cadine said.

The mohawk kid swinged a powerful punch at Damian's face sending him falling off the playground and hitting the chips of wood.

Chris was about to help Damian but Kevin held Chris's shoulder roughly, which was surprisingly strong. Chris managed to pry Kevin's arm off him but Kevin grabbed Chris with his other arm and threw him at the playground. Chris knew that something was wrong with Kevin.

Damian got up just as Cadine jumped off the playground and was now in front of him.

"Youre going to pay for that!" Damian growled.

Cadine just snickered. Damian got up and threw a punch at the mohawked kid but he ducked and punched Damian hard in the stomach. Damian held his stomach in pain as Cadine kicked Damian at his side. Damian fell to the ground Cadine was about to send another kick but Damian quickly caught his foot and made Cadine lose his balance. Damian took the time to get up and take his breath. But his time to relax became short as Cadine got up and growled. He threw a punch at Damian's face, sending him falling back to the wooded chips.

Kevin charged at Chris to throw a punch at him, but Chris countered it and kicked Kevin in the stomach, but made sure the kick didn't kill him. Chris hastily go up but Kevin quickly got up and charged at him. He swinged a punch at Kevin (careful not to break his face), but Kevin just reverted his head back and hit Chris with an uppercut. Chris than held his chin in pain than tackled Kevin to the ground, pinning him down.

Damian opened his eyes to see Cadine lunging for him like a predator going for the prey, but Damian joined his legs together and kicked Cadine, who landed back on the wood chips.

Damian got up but before he could charge at Cadine again he felt strong hands restraining his arms. He was turned around by the mysterious kids to find Ben looking down at him with an evil smile.

Ben said "You messed with Cadine."

Damian heard Cadine snicker.

Ben leaned closer to Damian's face but Damian just continued to glare at him. Ben said "And when you mess with my friends you mess with** ME**!"

Damian wasnt ready when Ben pushed him hard enough to fall to the ground and hit head against the metal slide near Chris and Kevin. Damian held the of back his head in pain.

Chris looked at Damian in concerned and loosen his grip on Kevin, who took this opportunity to kick Chris off him. The impact sent Chris crashing into Damian.

"Get off me!" Damian ordered. The two kids stood up and stood their ground while Kevin charged at them, but suddenly the bell ring. Kevin held his head in pain than looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

Chris and Damian looked at each other in confusion, than glanced at al the kids who retreated back into the school. Kevin soon joined the rest of the kids while Cadine, Ben, Stewart, Charles and Jake laughed at Damian and Chris which fueled Damian's anger. Damian was about to charge at the kids but Chris held him back.

"Let's just go back to class." Chris said, Damian reluctantly nodded.

* * *

The rest of school wasnt...that bad, but the two kid were relieved when school was finally over. They lined up on the bus and saw all classmates were on the same bus much to Damian's frustration. The two boys got on the bus and saw that only one seat wasnt taken and it was all the way in the back. As the two kids walked to the end of the bus Lester glared at the two boys, Damian just glared back and Chris just looked confused.

When the two boys sat down Chris said "Your brother Tim is awesome."

Damian just growled at that comment and turned away from the now confused Christopher.

"What did I say?" Chris asked.

* * *

When the bus dropped them off at their bus stop, the two boys walked back to the apartment. Chris decided to try again and said "So it must be cool to have a lot of siblings right?"

"-Tt-" Was the only think that came out of Damian's mouth, leaving Chris to wonder what was the other kid's deal.

When the kids arrived at the apartment Chris took out his keys and opened the door. After the two boys greeted everyone(Chris did most of the greeting), they went upstairs to Chris's room. Chris took off his glasses than placed them on the desk, than sat down and pened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked, he honestly didnt know why he cared what Chris was doing. "I'm looking up Lester Luthor to see if he's the guy were looking for."

"Oh." Damian replied.

Anyone of their classmates could be a suspect, but Chris decided to look up Lester first. Even though he knew just because someone was related to a bad guy does snot meant that they are also a bad guy.

There was a knock on the door, Chris opened it the door to find Tim and Conner.

"What do you guys want?" Damian mocked

"Um the sun's almost down um Do you guys want to get ready?" asked Conner.

"Sure!" Chris said happily.

"Alright but you guys better stay out of my way." Damian warned.

"Yeah go ahead you little punk." Tim said.

"What do you just say, Birdie?" Damian said dangerously.

"You heard me you little bastard." Tim said.

Damian charged at Tim who charged back but Chris restrained Damian while Conner restrained Tim. Damian and Tim tried their best to get out of the two young Kryptonian's grasps. But they didn't even budge. Conner knew this was going to happen because lately Tim has said that he couldn't stand Damian. Conner honestly didn't blame him. In fact he was grateful that Chris acted more like a little angel.

"Guys enough let's all just suit up and get ready to go." Conner said.

The two Wayne's finally stopped which gave the two the message to release them. Damian and Tim still glared at one another but Conner grabbed Tim's hand and exited the room.

"Okay let's change." Chris said

Chris took out his closet from the. The inner part was blue but the sleeves where red as well as below the knee section of the leg and feet where red. It almost looked like Conner's first costume.

"Not bad." Damian commented on the suit.

"Thanks your costume looks cool too." Chris said.

Chris noted there wasnt really anything different from the previous Robins except that it didn't have any green...dorky looking high knees. (Chris heard that only the first two robins wore that.) Chris thought that the hoodie and the green mask looked good on Damian.

"Okay let's go" said Damian.

* * *

In Gotham city, 2 SWAT officers stood on the roof of a GCPD building.

They suddenly heard the laughter of a little boy, which caused them to look at each other in confusion. The two officers had chills down their spine when they felt a blur pass by them.

The two officers readied their rifles for the incoming danger. Everything seemed normal for a minute but then a chain was suddenly wrapped around one of the guards throat and was pushed off the edge but. The other end of the chain was wrap around a rooftop air conditioner. The choking officer grabbed the chain around his neck attempting to prevent being hanged but he was failing.

"Hang on!" the other guard shouted as he tried to save his partner, but felt two small but very strong hands grab his head.

The SWAT officer stopped resisting and went limped letting the wind blew his now deceased body on the chain.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the second SWAT officer screamed in pain as he felt the grip on his head tighten. He suddenly felt blood coming from out of his head and out of his head. The SWAT officer let out a final scream until and then sound of the SWAT officer's skull crack.

* * *

**AN: So next chapter the kids get to finally go out and patrol. What will happen and who is committing these murders? ****By the way in case you didn't know guest are able to review, you don't need to sign in. Anyway tell me what you think and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like.**


End file.
